Lunch
by Crispy75
Summary: From my Wishful thinking universe. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Lunch

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**From my Wishful Thinking universe. Thank you to all those who reviewed.**_

Olivia stood in line at the small deli with Elliot just prior to lunch on Monday morning. After 24 hours of nonstop running things had slowed down enough for them to try and satisfy the disgruntled rumblings in their stomachs.

Unfortunately it also gave time for Olivia to think about the aborted date with Alex last night. Just her friggin luck. Quiet for a week and then when she has a chance to get to know the beautiful blonde better some arse decides to dump his weekly plaything in a back alley. She grimaced slightly at her disrespect towards a woman that had deserved better than to be beaten, raped and tortured to death then dumped like garbage. Unfortunately it was habit though, you did and said all sorts of things at a crime scene and afterwards to help you get through. Scenes like that were emergency responder's worst nightmares.

Checking out the small fridge displaying pre wrapped rolls, sandwiches and wraps she smiled as a couple of freshly wrapped chicken wraps were placed inside by kitchen staff. She had no hesitation about reaching for one before pausing. She wondered whether Alex had eaten yet, she knew she had court that morning, a pre sentence appearance for another arse they had captured a few months ago. Maybe she could make it up to the young attorney by bringing her lunch.

She reached for the second wrap, hoping that Alex liked chicken. She had no idea, that had been the idea of the date last night, getting to know the blonde, finding out her likes and dislikes and what made her tick outside putting away scum.

"Wow, two? You must be hungry" Elliot chuckled causing her to jump slightly and shut the fridge door.

"No, I owe Alex a meal" she said casually before turning to the woman behind the counter and requesting 2 diet cokes to go with the wraps "What do you want El, my shout. I owe you one"

"Er can I get the salami baguette please, and a Pepsi" he told the woman and Olivia winced. Salami and Elliot did not combine well, she was going to suffer for the rest of the day. "So what's this about owing Alex?" he asked as they stepped aside to wait for his baguette and allow others through.

"We were supposed to do dinner last night, I had to cancel" she told him glancing around the deli, always on the alert. This was New York, you could never drop your guard, even if you weren't a cop.

"Seriously. Why? You'd spend the night shivering, she is one cold woman" he grumbled remembering all the run ins he'd had with the icy ADA "Shame someone that young and hot is so cold" he gave a mock shiver and Olivia scowled at him, wanting to jump in and defend the attorney but also not wanting to give Elliot a clue it was meant to be anything more than just dinner.

"Come on El she isn't that bad" she grumbled

"Excuse me, says you who has regular cat fights with her" Elliot chuckled "I swear Liv, just last Monday I thought you were going to strangle her"

Olivia winced, she had been spitting mad at the blonde because the woman wouldn't budge, had determined they didn't have enough evidence to pull in the suspect after working 48 hours straight to scrape any evidence they could find together. It was just as well they hadn't because hours later the bastard had slipped up on his own and Alex had no issues with them hauling his sorry arse in then. She winced again, she still hadn't apologised for that, not something she did well.

"Hell Elliot she just likes to make sure we have evidence, not a gut feeling before making an arrest" she defended the attorney and watched as one of her partners eyebrows rose and he smiled in amusement.

"I'll remind you of that when you next go toe to toe" he laughed and thanked the woman who handed over his lunch before leading her outside. Once on the sidewalk they stepped back near the building to allow the rush of New Yorkers, in a hurry to get nowhere fast, to get by. "So you're really ditching me for the blonde" he grizzled and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah El, I really am." She pat him soothingly on the arm "Give her a break OK, she was fun on Saturday night"

Elliot snorted "She was hammered on Saturday night thanks to Munch spiking the beer. We all knew his habit, she got caught out" he laughed at the sudden memory of the cool ADA dancing around the pool cue and singing into it "God if she ever remembers any of that our lives will become miserable"

"She doesn't" Olivia chuckled along with him as she was assailed by her own memories of the Pub, quickly replaced by a blush as memories of Alex begging her to come to bed suddenly hit her. Oh boy "Well I better go, I'll see you in an hour Ok"

"Righto, I'll let dad know. He shouldn't have a problem since it's our first break since yesterday" he hunched his shoulders and looked over at the precinct then down the road to Hogan Place "Maybe I'll call up Kathy and say hi, let her know I'm still alive"

"Sounds like a plan" Olivia smiled and turned to head off, trying to not seem too eager and aware that Elliot's confused gaze watched her leave. As she walked towards the office building that was home to the city's ADA's and other lawyers a tingle broke out in her stomach and a light sheen of perspiration covered her hands. She was nervous. This next hour was make or break she knew, as to whether she would get another chance to take out the delectable attorney. She blew out a rush of breath, no pressure. No pressure at all.

* * *

><p>Alex power stalked into her office, slamming the door behind her with satisfaction and throwing her briefcase on her couch in the corner, not wanting to see its contents again until later. Striding around her desk she saw her glasses sitting on the pile of papers she had been reading, exactly where she had left them when she realised she was late for court.<p>

Judge Petrovski hated her and asked her why she shouldn't be held in contempt and she was forced to eat humble pie in front of Langan. Bastard had stood there smirking. Then she realised she had left her glasses behind and due to the result of squinting to read she was now suffering a headache.

Slumping in her chair she tipped her head back and closed her eyes, releasing a sigh of pleasure as she kicked off her shoes. She probably shouldn't have done that though, it was a bitch to get them back on.

Her life had become hell in a hand basket since yesterday. Well since Saturday night really. After Olivia had left to go home and she had got up to prepare for her date she had been assailed by memories from the night before. Mortified she had wondered how she was going to show her face in the one six again.

Of course once Olivia had left she had also started to question her mind and what on earth had possessed her to accept a date with the beautiful woman. Yes she was beautiful, and kind and honest and caring. Not to mention fiercely loyal with a red hot temper that got her own going on occasions. Yes the smell of her was intoxicating, yes a smile made her knees tremble and a touch made her spine tingle but still. She was a woman, she'd never even looked at a woman before.

A light tap alerted her to someone at the door and if she could have she would have screamed at them to go away. Sighing she sat up straighter and tried to ignore the pounding in her temples as she bid for whoever it was to enter. Possibly her god mother and boss Liz Donnelly, she'd wanted a meeting this morning but she had been scurrying off to court late.

"Enter" she called again and watched in surprise as her secret fantasy, well not so secret she guessed, poked her head around the door "Oh, it's you" She grimaced when Olivia blinked, looking slightly hurt and dumbfounded by the comment "Sorry that didn't come out right, I was expecting Liz" she hastily assured.

"Oh" Olivia stepped further into view and Alex had to swallow a groan. There was nothing sexier than the brunette detective in pants that hugged her, tight shirt, leather jacket and big belt with her gun and badge clipped to it. With her natural dark complexion, short hair and warm caramel eyes she turned Alex into a salivating badge bunny.

She watched as the older woman approached her with a nervous smile that settled her own butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The great Detective Benson was nervous, she'd never seen her nervous before.

"I um brought lunch as an apology, you haven't eaten have you?" Olivia asked holding up a very delicious looking wrap. Considering she'd left her pre prepared lunch of saltines on the kitchen bench this morning she was very happy to see the food.

"No I haven't." Alex's mouth started to water and she flushed when her stomach growled. Then she remembered the other part of what Olivia said "Apology? You haven't been badgering suspects again have you?" she teased watching with raised eyebrows as Olivia moved to her couch and picking up her briefcase from where she threw it placed it aside before sitting and patting the couch next to her.

"Only if they deserve it" she chuckled a glint in her eye "I meant for cancelling last night"

"Oh" Alex cleared her throat while searching under the table with her feet for her shoes. One was handy but the other was too far away to reach "Blast it" she muttered.

"What?" Olivia blinked confused, looking up from trying to get the cling plastic off her wrap.

"My shoe, I kicked them off earlier"

"Alex it's just lunch, relax, forget the shoe" Olivia shook her head, returning her attention to her food.

Alex paused thinking about it, she really would love to give her feet a breather and it was Olivia. She'd seen her at her worst on Saturday night, hung over and in pj's Sunday morning. What was going barefoot compared to that? Sighing she stood and moved around her desk, rubbing her aching neck muscles wearily. It was only lunch time on Monday with the whole week to go. Gratefully plopping down next to the brunette she reached for her diet coke and popping the lid took a long drought. Olivia chuckled

"That good huh?"

"I have had a crap morning" Alex put down her drink and picked up her wrap, trying not to get frustrated as it proved challenging to get into "I left my lunch on my kitchen bench so I thank you for this, I couldn't find some files this morning and then when I eventually found them I got lost in reading the reports. This made me late for court with Petrovski"

Olivia winced sympathetically, that old battle axe. Alex continued to regale her with how she'd forgotten her glasses, how Langan had smirked, how much her feet hurt, her head hurt and she still had a meeting with Liz this afternoon and figured she was going to be chewed up and spat out.

Olivia tried her best not to choke at the mental picture she suddenly got from that comment, however it didn't involve Liz or any spitting out. Alex was oblivious as she finally took a bite of her wrap and groaned in delight, once again causing tingles to shoot down the brunette's spine.

"This is so good, thank you. I'm sorry for dumping on you"

Olivia blinked herself back into the present and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"It's fine Alex, it's all a part of what we're doing isn't it?" she waited for the blue eyes which captivated her to raise and meet her own "The getting to know each other, being able to talk, share the load a bit and lean, just a little."

Alex supposed it was, she was a little caught up in how hot the detective looked, how much she wanted the right to be able to place her head on those shoulders, to borrow that leather jacket, to touch that gorgeous soft skin and to kiss those pouty lips. She hadn't really thought of anything else. Stupid.

"Yes, I..I suppose" she smiled nervously "It's going to be hard" she admitted

"Yep" Olivia muttered around a mouthful of chicken and salad while watching the other woman carefully.

"I'm a very private person, I don't open up easily and people say I'm unapproachable." Alex admitted and Olivia paused looking at her, seeing the discomfort behind the words "They complain because I talk about my job so much, what I can"

"Hey" Olivia reached over and took her hand gently giving it a tender squeeze, both ladies hit by how well their hands fitted, how their fingers interlocked easily, how Olivia's slightly large palm cradled Alex's. Olivia's dark skin was a perfect contrast to Alex's pale, her warmth a quiet comfort for Alex's slightly cooler. They meshed well and both recognised it as a sign, a good start. "Your job is a part of you, it's something I like, your dedication. You want justice for the victims and fight hard to get it for them. I know all about your job and I like what you do, it's the personal side I want to get to know now" she added quietly.

"Me too" Alex flushed and they sat quietly eating their lunch, both lost in their own thoughts. Alex was glad Olivia came, not just so she got to eat, but because her mind was a lot calmer about them possibly dating. The more she thought about it, the more eager she was to retry their date "Lets make some rules" she suddenly blurted and caramel eyes turned to her questioningly.

"Rules?" Olivia queried

"Yes, about...about our dates." She explained nervously hoping Olivia would follow and agree with her line of thinking "Why don't we do things together, like dinner or drinks or watch movies without putting the added pressure of the term date to it" she shot the detective a look and could see the curiosity in her eyes, no disappointment or animosity at the small back pedal.

"Having said that if the situation arises and it feels right we can um link arms walking or hold hands or..."

"Kiss goodnight" Olivia teased watching the blonde swallow hard and flush before nodding "It sounds like a plan Alex. Can I add one rule to it?"

"Sure" Alex figured that was fair, they were in this together.

"What happens at work stays at work." Olivia stated firmly "If we have a disagreement about evidence or direction of a case we don't use it as an excuse or weapon against the other"

Alex thought about it, in theory it was great, putting it into practice was going to be hard. They went toe to toe nearly every case they had so far. Alex did it because she found Olivia exciting, challenging and just a little bit sexy in the middle of an argument. However Olivia was right, if they were serious about this they couldn't throw their differences in opinion at work in each other's faces outside of work.

"Ok" she agreed and Olivia nodded

"Good. I'll always try and make our commitments but if I can't I will at least text you and we will reschedule"

"That sounds fine" Alex smirked cocking her head to the side "And if that's the case, you still owe me dinner"

"Yes ma'am" Olivia grinned knowing dating the blonde was going to be challenging in a lot of ways but she also had a feeling it could be surprisingly soothing.

Just like that they agreed, no need for hashing and rehashing it, trying to make it something it wasn't. They'd spend time outside of work and let it naturally progress.

They continued to eat their meal in silence, sitting side by side on the couch. After dinner Olivia offered up a massage when the blonde complained about a stiff neck. At first the young ADA declined then gave in to it when the detective jumped up and started kneading at the tired muscles with strong fingers.

It took all of Alex's control not to moan, melt and beg Olivia for something more. Olivia merely chuckled and kept her semi alert by filling her in more on their latest case. Alex didn't care as long as the massage didn't stop.

All good things must come to an end though as Olivia was due back at the precinct. Prior to leaving she crawled under Alex's desk and rescued her shoes, handing them over with a flourish and a wink before heading for the door.

"Thursday" she informed the now relaxed ADA who was sitting like a limp noodle in her chair. "I know a great little Italian place, you'll like it. Munch and Fin are catching"

Alex watched her disappear out the door with a goofy smile on her face, suddenly ready to take on Liz and counting down until Thursday.


	2. Fight

Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**_So sorry it has been so long, I came back from holiday and my muse took off on an extended one. I'm writing this without her so I hope it turns out ok. Please R&R_**

"What do you mean No?" Liv almost yelled taking a closer step towards the very annoying ADA who stood her ground gallantly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. All the other detectives in the room took a step back reflexively, knowing the Ice Queen was in the house.

"Exactly that Detective, No. Based on what you have told me I have no hope in hell in getting a warrant. Your gut feeling is not evidence" Alex remained firm.

"Dammit Counsellor 3 days ago the Perp brutally raped his ex, 2 days ago he was screaming at you in court he'd make the bitch pay. Yesterday he made bail and today she is nowhere to be found" Olivia cried frustrated "You and I both know he did it"

"Then prove it, find me a body, a murder weapon, a crime scene and requestion the two unis that have sat off on the Perp since he posted bail to see if their story changes. Do some detective work, I can't do your job for you!"

_Oh she did not just say that!_ Elliot and the two other Detectives cringed, Olivia went red, Elliot thought she was going to burst some blood vessels. He breathed a sigh of relief when the Captain stepped out of his office and spoke.

"What is going on here?" he demanded taking in the two women standing toe to toe, neither giving an inch. There was a noticeable chill in the air, a lot different to the pleasantries between the two earlier this week. He sighed, they were two stubborn, strong willed and hot headed women. They'd be perfect for each other if they were gay and didn't kill each other first.

Olivia's gaze remained fixed determinedly on the icy blue ones that stared straight back at her. Dammit the woman infuriated her, she knew how to push her buttons and get her riled with just a look and a few well placed words.

"Nothing Captain" she spat out in a growl "Just our ADA working for the defence again" she gave the cool blonde one last look before ignoring her Captains reprimand and stalking off, grabbing her jacket on the way and calling for Elliot to follow her.

Elliot looked at a steely jawed Alex before flicking his Captain a look. Cragen just nodded at the door to which Olivia had disappeared and with that blessing he literally sprinted out of the cauldron.

* * *

><p>Olivia was fuming, how dare Alex. Do her job indeed! She continued to punch at the down button for the elevator, barely aware when her partner came up behind her. Much to her annoyance he remained quiet. He usually asked if she was Ok or something after her run in's with Alex, maybe a snide remark about the iciness in the air, but today nothing.<p>

"No snide remark Stabler?" she taunted him as the doors opened and they stepped into the elevator "You usually have something to say"

"Not this time" he shook his head and Olivia's head snapped around and she regarded him carefully before her jaw dropped "You think she's right!"

"I think we need to find her something to get the ball rolling" he said carefully after a long contemplation "However the comment about doing our jobs for us was totally unnecessary" he rushed on when she looked ready to chew him out.

"Damn straight" Olivia's ire returned full bloom and she charged her way out of the elevator as soon as it opened, causing several Uni's to jump back out of her way. Elliot shot them apologetic looks as he dashed after his partner.

"I have to say I am impressed though, that's the longest truce you two have held without going toe to toe. One more day and you would have made it a full working week. I'm sure she's glad she got a free lunch on Monday" he chuckled then frowned when Olivia suddenly froze to the spot causing him to take evasive action to stop from running into the back of her. "Liv?"

"Elliot please tell me today is not Thursday" Olivia groaned with some trepidation, her ire suddenly draining as quickly as it came.

"No can do partner" he looked at her "Been burning the candle at both ends again?"

More than he knew, and not because of work. Her mind really had been full of nothing but Alex for the past few days and where she had been planning on taking her tonight. Crap. Well she figured she could kiss those plans goodbye, rules or no rules about leaving work at work. No one forgot what they'd been throwing at each other easily.

"Common El, let's try and find some evidence that will get us that warrant" she sighed wearily. Not to mention maybe go part ways to mending some fences. Elliot was just plain confused by his partners see sawing emotions. Finally he just shrugged his massive shoulders and followed her to their car. Maybe she was PMSing.

By 3.00pm they had located a witness at their victim's apartment complex who stated she'd seen a man fitting their Perp's description coming out of the victim's apartment dragging what appeared to be a very heavy large suitcase. It had been very early morning, the witness just finishing her shift at work.

Another witness was located at the Perp's building that informed them the Perp was very acrobatic. He remembered one occasion the Perp had locked himself out and instead of calling a locksmith or breaking in had merely shimmied up the drainpipe near his balcony and gone through the unlocked balcony door.

That led to the two detectives checking out the rear lane behind the Perp's building and staring in disbelief at the drainpipe and on closer inspection well used grooves in the brick and mortar that looked recently disturbed. A quick talk with the Uni's that were watching the Perp and their admission they hadn't been watching the laneway and Elliot was putting in a call to Alex.

On the way back to the station Olivia made Elliot stop suddenly and before he could say anything she was racing out of sight, assuring him it was a personal matter so he wouldn't follow. She turned the block corner and ducked into the florists. She had a bit of sucking up to do.

* * *

><p>Alex looked up from the paperwork she had been struggling with since she returned to the precinct with much relief as there was a knock on the door. No one turned her topsy turvy like the great Detective Benson. She had her all over the place and the range and depth of the emotions she stirred in her left her stunned at times. So stunned she uttered stupid arguments like "I can't do your job for you". She groaned. Talk about idiotic. She'd be lucky if Olivia ever spoke to her again. Although her parting shot had hit the mark and had her clenching her teeth and staring into space while telling herself it would be stupid and weak to cry.<p>

The knock sounded again and pushing the earlier thoughts to the side she called for the person on the other side of the door to enter. Her jaw fell open in shock as her secretary did so, preceded by a very large bouquet of pink roses. Oh my.

"Well someone sure is lucky" her secretary chuckled "You're a dark horse Ms Cabot, didn't know you were dating anyone"

"I'm not" Alex replied slightly stunned. Well not yet, maybe not ever since she couldn't keep control of her big mouth or her temper. Although she wasn't alone in that.

"Oh well, someone seems to want to change that" her secretary smiled placing the roses on her coffee table by her couch then hovering nearby. Alex gave her a pointed look and she suddenly seemed to remember herself as she blushed and pointed over her shoulder "I'll just go"

"Hold all phone calls and no visitors for the next 5 minutes" Alex instructed before the door closed. Standing swiftly she approached the roses wondering who had sent them. Bending over she took in the blooms and the lovely scent before searching for a card, which she quickly located. Not one to procrastinate she opened the envelope and took out the card.

_I'm sorry. O _

Short and to the point, just like the detective herself. Alex couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. The woman infuriated her like no one else, but she could turn her to mush just as quickly. Returning to her desk, card in hand, she searched for her phone typing out a quick text and sending it before sitting back to wait while returning to her paperwork with renewed vigour.

* * *

><p>Olivia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out, trepidation settling in her stomach as she saw it was from Alex. Holding her breath she accessed her texts and looked at the screen.<p>

_Thank you for the roses. Sorry 2_

Olivia grinned and replied

_Still good for dinner? If I make it out of here at a decent hour? _

Olivia didn't want to push her luck but she had to beam when Alex text back immediately.

_Of course. If it's after 9 grab take out and bring to mine._

Olivia didn't know what she meant exactly and needed to clarify

_House or office. I'll let you know if gonna be late, will reschedule._

_House and you need to eat no matter what time. I will stay up and wait your call._

The reply stunned the detective momentarily. Wow Alex had to be a Saint for putting up with all the crap she'd hurled at her today and still want to have dinner with her. At her place no less and time wasn't a factor.

_O: - Ok, but if it's after midnight I want you to go to bed, you need rest._

_A:- Pot kettle detective. You'll come here. Don't make me come get you._

_O:- Yes boss_

_A:- Don't you forget, now go, you're wasting time. Bye_

_O:- Bye Alex._

Olivia put back her phone with a grin just as Elliot called that they had the warrants and she hastily stood, rushing out the door with him, Fin and Munch.

* * *

><p>To say the scene at the victim's house was gruesome would be a vast understatement. By the amount of blood sprayed on walls and ceilings and pooled on the carpet they knew their vic was dead. No way she could survive that blood loss without medical attention and then it would have been dicey.<p>

It appeared the first attack occurred at the front door, the victim managed to make her way to the lounge and a pool of blood near the phone cradle indicated she tried to get help. From there it seemed she was dragged into the kitchen, the tiles stained with litres of blood, more spray lined the cabinets and walls. She must have taken a real beating. There were wheel tracks through the blood, possibly from the suitcase their witness saw. Luckily for them there were some decent foot prints too.

Last but not least was the bathroom and the blood soaked bath. Olivia's fury knew no bounds when Melinda indicated there were what appeared to be saw marks. Olivia bet a year's wages he'd dismembered the vic. Warner also indicated that someone had taken a shower and the crime unit needed to pay particular attention to some dark hairs in the bath. The vic was blonde.

After leaving the crime scene the 4 detectives and another team of uni's and crime scene unit headed for the Perp's apartment. Munch and Fin took the back alley while Olivia and Elliot made a forced entry.

5 minutes later Fin and Munch led the handcuffed Perp back in the front door while he screamed harassment. Two uni's watched him while they tipped his apartment looking for anything they could find. Eventually Munch found a pair of bloodied shoes that seemed to match those at the vic's apartment. Olivia couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

They read him his rights and left the crime scene unit to process the rest of the apartment while they took the Perp back to interview him. Idiot waved his right to an attorney and Alex watched on as he sung like a canary. He was quite proud of his achievements and went into great detail to explain how. He also pointed them to where he'd dumped the body. She turned to Cragen and instructed him to book him, first degree murder, she'd chase the death penalty. Then she strode out, looking forward to going home and catching up on her paperwork while waiting for Olivia to call.

* * *

><p>Olivia finished the last DD5 and stretched her sore tired muscles while looking at her watch. 11.30pm. Shit. She wrestled with the idea of not calling Alex but knew the woman was stubborn and would soon be calling her.<p>

Glancing across at her partner she saw he was busy tidying the last of his paperwork and quickly reached for her phone.

_O: -Hey, nearly done. Captain says we're not needed until 10am unless a case arises._

_A:- Hey. Come here then. I don't have court til 11. I ordered Italian a couple of hours ago, will reheat._

_O:- Sounds wonderful, see you soon._

_A:- Ok, drive carefully._

Olivia tried not to chuckle as she tidied up her desk and stood. Elliot looked up in surprise, totally stunned she was finished and actually appeared to be going home. He was so stunned he could barely return her goodbye before she strolled out of the precinct.

"Olivia must have a hot date" Fin grumbled "She's been texting and smiling all evening"

"He must be one understanding SOB or Liv is a great lay to wait around til midnight" Munch commented idly which earned him a glare from Stabler and a wad of paper in the face from Fin. He shrugged "Just saying"

Fin rolled his eyes and returned to his work. Elliot closed his file and stood grabbing his coat.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow" he called out, hurrying after his partner. Maybe he could catch her in time. He cursed when he reached the street in time to see her headlights heading down the road, in the opposite direction to where she lived. He grinned. Go Liv.

* * *

><p>Alex took one look at Olivia and decided any planned discussion on what had occurred between them that day could wait. She vetoed any attempts made by Olivia, promising her a full discussion in the morning if she wished before serving up a hearty plate of pasta and sending Olivia to her couch.<p>

She organised herself a glass of wine and a beer for Olivia and followed her into the lounge, sitting close by her on the couch while channel surfing until she came to a game of NFL. Olivia paused, pasta half way to her mouth as she rose a surprised brow.

"Never figured you for a NFL fan Alex" the brunette teased causing the blonde to smile.

"Full of surprises detective, besides I figured it would keep you awake and entertained long enough to eat something"

"Maybe" Olivia cracked her jaw on a yawn "Just" she added while returning to her meal. Alex just smiled and pretended to watch the football while sneaking glances at the beautiful brunette. Yes after today they had a lot to discuss but now was not the time. Her opinion was going to be that Olivia was worth it, no matter what happened at work it was the prospect of further nights like this, maybe even more that Alex knew would always have her forgiving Olivia every time. They just had to try harder to keep their tempers in check. Not easy with two hot heads like themselves.

A half hour later she noticed Olivia doing the classic bobble head and had to smile. Turning off the TV she stood and held out her hand.

"Come on detective, let's get you to bed" she teased and saw by the way Olivia's jaw dropped she had got the wrong end of the stick.

"Alex I...we...too fast..." she sputtered.

"Spare room Olivia. You get to sleep there" Alex laughed gently as the brunette groaned.

"Alex not fair. I'm too tired" the brunette complained with a pout. Alex just laughed harder and led the exhausted older woman to the spare room.

"Bathroom is next door down, there should be fresh toiletries there. I think my cousin left some shirts here last time he visited. I'm sure he won't mind if you borrow one to sleep in" Alex grinned and watched the tired brunette barely manage a nod before she squeezed her hand and wished her goodnight before returning to the lounge to clean up.

She gave the detective a good ten minutes to organise herself before popping her head into the spare room. Olivia was sprawled out under the covers, taking up as much room as she could on the bed and breathing deeply in her sleep. Alex was sure she could probably sleep through a train wreck. Backing out of the room quietly and shutting the door she headed for her own room, hoping she could get a good night's sleep while knowing the sexy detective was just down the hall.

_**Well there it is. Not up to my usual standards (although they aren't usually high anyway) but it's a start to bigger and better I hope. Let me know what you think. Crispy75.**_


End file.
